


I've Been Trying To Get To You

by ashilrak



Series: Night Will Fall And Drown The Sun [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Era, Choking, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: The demon pressed a hand over Alexander’s lower stomach, resting, a light touch promising more. “My summoner is mine, and I’d like to have him in all ways. And you are going to show me how to do that.”





	I've Been Trying To Get To You

Alexander should have known better than to let himself be caught alone. He had been taking care. He wasn’t blind, he knew that Burr’s demon’s eyes followed him everywhere. Burr called it John - as if such a bland, human name could ever refer to a demon prince. And yet, the demon had chosen John and so it became known to all.

The shriek that left Alexander’s mouth when he looked over to find the demon perched on the side of the desk was something that would have filled him with shame were he not so terrified. Alexander fell to the floor, chair falling backward with him, black dripping over the desk and onto the ground from where his arm had caught the inkwell, quill still in hand. 

Not a full moment passed before the demon moved to sit on top of him, perched on his spread thighs, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Alexander’s heart was beating heavy in his chest, his rib cage expanding with each breath. Despite what affection Burr might have for the thing, Alexander wasn’t so stupid to fall for the unnatural, pretty face. 

He struggled to catch his breath and lifted his head to get a better look at the demon. Frizzy hair and freckles disguising the black marks and framing its black eyes. Alexander swallowed. Words were forming sentences in his mind, preparing to take rapid fire at the creature. 

The demon laughed - harsh, not comforting, an evil Alexander could sense in his soul - and said, “I’ve been trying to get to you. My summoner calls you Hamiton.”

Alexander nodded. The previous sentences were scrapped and new ones started to arrange themselves. The demon shook its head. “No,” it said. “You don’t get to talk. Aaron has told me all about your talking. You won’t speak until spoken to.”

An old, familiar command no easier to swallow now than it had been as a child, this time accompanied by a heaviness that made Alexander think he wouldn’t be able to form a word if he tried.

“Now,” the demon said, smirking, revealing sharp teeth. How Burr could have managed to become fond of the creature, Alexander would never know. “You desire my summoner.”

Oh. Alexander blinked. This wasn’t what he had been prepared to deal with. He had spent his free moments going over the spells and curses the island witches had taught him - the ones that the General had forbidden the use of outside of dire circumstances. He had expected a confrontation, a battle of power and skill. He hadn’t expected to win, but he had been ready to put up a fight. He swallowed. The weight was gone. “Burr is a friend of mine,” he said. “I do desire his company in such dark times as these.”

The demon clicked its tongue. “That’s not what I mean,” it said. “You desire my summoner, you want to taste him. You want Aaron to be yours.” It leaned over him, placing its hands on his shoulders. “I smelled it on you right away, you know.”

Of course it did. Aaron had caught his attention right away, and nothing could be hidden from a demon that cared to look. Demons were the most dangerous creatures, and the true risk wasn’t in fighting them, but in befriending them. It was all to easy to fall for a demon, they were told. On the islands they had played with spirits, protectors and guides and mischief makers alike. Demons were nothing like spirits. Spirits were distant, but the demons were tangible. The teachers had always given the children such sad looks when the stories were told - warnings of how easy it was to fall prey to a demon’s touch. 

Even through the layers of fabric, Alexander was hyperaware of every point of connection he had with John. It burned, had the blood rushing under his skin, had him wanting to give himself over to the demon. It was addicting, and as a child he had never understood why someone would want a demon of all things, but now the confusion and bewilderment were gone.

“Why am I still here then?” Alexander asked. He narrowed his eyes and said, “I know what you’ve done to the others. I’m not deaf to the whispers. I know what people say about Burr, and all those people saying have found themselves cursed. It’s causing worry and strife. You obviously don’t care for such things.” Alexander sneered. “Why am I still here?”

The demon chuckled. “You’re here because I want you to be here, but more importantly, I need you to be here.”

“Why?” Alexander asked, forcing false confidence into his tone. It was dangerous to be useful to a demon - such a thing promised a much worse fate than anything he could imagine. Old drawings of women being bled alive floated throat his mind - images the witches had taunted the children with, making them flee. 

It sat back up, and moved further up Alexander’s thighs. Alexander sucked in a breath, more aware of the heat and weight so close to where it could feel so good. “I know how it works,” the demon started. “I have the skills, the magic, the power. But,” it shook its head and looked to the side, “my father was always very protective of me. I never got to put it into practice. You, Hamilton, are going to show me.”

“Show you what?” There was a bad feeling brewing inside of him. He ignored it, interest piqued. “You’ve lived hundreds of lifetimes. What could I possibly have to show you?”

The demon pressed a hand over Alexander’s lower stomach, resting, a light touch promising more. “My summoner is mine, and I’d like to have him in all ways. And you are going to show me how to do that.”

He took in a sharp breath. The demon’s face was close to his now, lips hovering over his. Its hand inched lower, and Alexander felt his cock twitch in interest. “You want to fuck Burr,” he said. “But you don’t know how.” He snorted. “You’re a virgin.”

John narrowed its eyes and in the next second a clawed hand was tangled in his hair, pulling hard. A loud moan forced its way up Alexander’s throat and his eyes fluttered shut. The demon’s hand dropped, and Alexander’s opened his eyes. He smirked and said, “if you get Burr to make that noise, you’re doing the right thing.”

The hand moved to his throat - a warning - and the demon asked, “did you like that?” Its voice was filled with a wonder Alexander might have considered childlike were his cock not aching hard in his smalls. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Alexander hummed. “Burr doesn’t have hair though, so that might not work.”

The demon pouted and applied the slightest more pressure to his throat. “I like this,” it said. “Having your life in my hands, a reminder of how small you are. You’re nothing, you know. I choose if you live or die. Your fate is mine.”

Alexander bristled, the words playing on repeat in his mind. So many people had called him nothing - had thought it when he passed them by on the street. Him, the poor little orphan who was doomed to a life of squalor and misery. He inhaled through his nose, nostrils flaring. He focused on the slight spark hovering just beneath his skin, forcing it down to the tips of his fingers - he just needed to gather enough energy to startle the demon, kick it off and flee while he had the chance. 

He was just lifting his arm when the demon’s hand gripped tight around his wrist, numbing his hand and cutting off his access to his magic. Nothing about being alone with John was comforting, but Alexander felt pure terror ring through him. He looked up at the demon with wide eyes. “My magic,” he croaked.

The demon let go of his wrist, but his magic remained blocked. The hand still around his throat pressed down harder, and Alexander struggled for air. “You are powerless, witch,” it hissed. “I control your magic and your life - you’ll disappear without a trace left in this world on a whim.” Black spots started to form in his vision, his lungs burning. “Your worst fears, realized. I can erase all trace of you. Your name won’t even appear on a list of soldiers, fade to dust when I erase every memory of you.”

John lifted it’s hand and Alexander sucked in a loud breath. His hands were stuck at his sides, and he struggled but couldn’t move for the invisible bonds the demon had on him. 

“Now,” the demon said. “You are going to show me. Your teachings will be more effective with you not under a thrall.” It’s voice had the strangest lilt and an almost rhythmic quality. Alexander found himself nodding along before the words registered.

It shifted off of him to kneel at his side and said, “show me.” 

Alexander took a moment to gather himself. He sat up. His magic was still blocked, but he could move and he could speak and that was enough. He looked over the demon, eyes moving from the top of its curly head to the toned thighs covered by the stolen uniform - no doubt from one of the men who had been caught mooning over Burr. He took in a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. It was a challenge, in a way. How many people could say they taught an actual demon prince how to fuck someone? 

“First,” he said, voice not coming out as smooth as he wanted. He reached a hand up to his collar and started to undo the knot of his cravat. “You’ll want to undress.”

The demon mirrors his movements, fabric forming a pile on the floor as the layers were shed. Alexander wasn’t so foolish as to think he had actual control, but there was an odd sense of power - perhaps the kind a whore felt- when the demon copied him when he stood, following his exact motions. 

They stood nude before each other, and Alexander looked. The demon looked like any other man - the black marks, reminiscent of iron, being the sole exception. Had Alexander not felt the sharp claws on his skin, caught a glimpse of dagger-like teeth, had he not been looking into black eyes, he might have thought the demon to be anyone. 

The demon’s cock was hard.

“And then?” the demon asked, brow quirked.

Alexander took a step forward and pressed the tip of his finger to the middle of the demon’s chest. “And then,” he said, dragging his finger down, reminiscent of the demon’s motion earlier, “you admire the body of who you’re taking as a lover. Burr-”

“My summoner,” the demon interrupted.

He nodded, biting his lip. He took in a short breath. “Your summoner,” Alexander continued. “Is attractive. Demons drink blood, can feed on flesh just the same they do energy and other food. Do this then. It’s up to you. Every situation is different.”

John chuckled. “You know so much about us,” it said. “You think you could tell me all about my own kind, don’t you?” 

Alexander shook his head and fell to his knees instead of saying another word. This was much more familiar. He wrapped his hand around the demon’s cock, and it gasped above him. Something like pleasure curled in his chest. Despite the wrongness of the situation - this was something Alexander enjoyed, something he could do and do well. 

“There are different ways,” he started, bringing his hand up the demon’s length. “Everyone likes different things.” Alexander leaned forward and pressed his lips to the head of John’s cock, opening his mouth and flicking his tongue over the slit. The demon let out a low sound, and its hand returned to his hair, grabbing a fistful. He pulled back and said, “some men are perfectly happy just fucking someone’s throat for a night, others view it as a nice way of getting their cock wet before getting what they really want.”

The demon yanked his head back and looked down at him. “What do you like?” it asked.

Alexander smirked. “I’m usually the one getting fucked.”

John looked at him for a moment in what he guessed was consideration, and then he was being pulled to his feet. “I’m going to fuck you,” it said. “And you’re going to tell me how.”

“Why?” Alexander taunted. “Is my mouth not good enough for you?”

The demon stepped forward, pushing Alexander back. They walked until Alexander felt the edge of the desk he had been writing on at the back of his thighs. The demon turned him around and pushed him down, his cheek pressed against ink stained wood. He let out a harsh groan and the demon chuckled and pressed against him, hard cock pressing against the crease of his ass.

“No,” it said. “It’s not. My summoner’s mouth will be though. You? You don’t get to taste me. I see you want to and I’m not going to let you.”

Alexander licked his lips. “I already did,” he said.

His cock was pressed between the desk and his stomach, and the slide of the demon’s - tip catching on his rim with each movement - was maddening. Alexander let out a low moan, and the demon yanked in his hair again. “What now?” it asked.

He pushed his ass back. “What do you think?”

“I think I want something tight around my cock,” the demon said.

Alexander laughed. “You need to stretch me.” He had a feeling the demon wouldn’t be very patient, and he sent a silent word of thanks in Washington’s the direction for choosing that morning to reward him, because it meant that he wasn’t as tight as he could be.

“How?”

A picture of the demon’s claws flashed through his mind, and Alexander held back a wince. “Lick me open,” he said. “Or let me do it myself.”

John stepped away. “I’ll taste my summoner.”

Washington had the oil. Alexander sighed and stuck his fingers into his mouth, getting them as wet as he could. He reached behind himself and circled his rim before inserting his finger. This was always so frustrating - a hint of what he wanted, never enough. 

“How long does this take?” it asked. “I’m not very patient.”

Alexander inserted a second finger, sooner than he would have otherwise, and scissored them. Not enough. His cock was still hard and aching. “As long as it takes,” he said. “Your precious summoner is going to need a lot more time.”

Nails trailed along the side of his hip. “I could make you mine,” the demon said. “I could claim you just like I’m going to claim my summoner. He’s already mine. You could join him, be with him. You’d be able to taste him then, if you were both mine. You wouldn’t be able to take him away from me.”

He froze. 

“You like that thought, don’t you?” the demon said. “Almost as much as you like this-” it pulled his hair back, hard, and another moan left his throat-- “you like being able to have my summoner at your side, be able to kiss him and taste him and touch him. You’ve wanted him for so long, haven’t you?”

Alexander nodded, biting his lip, the demon’s words compelling him to react.

“Well, you can’t have him,” the demon said, stepping away. The hand pulled away from his hair, nails catching on tiny knots, pulling sharp. “I think I have the idea. Tomorrow I shall take my summoner and he shall be mine, and you’re going to take one look at him and know.”

He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the demon vanish into thin air, leaving him hard and aching alone in the middle of the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
